one shots
by SamDeanWinchester7
Summary: this is a small collection of ever growing one shots, mostly Klance, feel free to request stuff, it's fun, this is personally written by Sam that's me, hello, enjoy
1. mission mishaps

They were on a mission, and as fate would have it, Keith and Lance got partnered up to keep watch out in the creepy dark and deadly forest while the rest of the team searched the place for survivors. Lance was all like, Keith wont be able to stay watch, this'll be too scary for him, and so Keith came back with I'm braver than you, you wouldn't last ten minutes, and so Lance challenged him to see who could last longer, so essentially, it was Lance's own fault for getting himself stuck in this terrifying situation.

But honestly, Lance never really felt scared when Keith was around. Keith made him feel safe no matter if he was threatening him of fighting against or with him. Lance kicked at a rock stuck in the dirt as he thought about it, he didn't know why that was a thing, he hated Keith, they were rivals. What was this whole, Keith makes me feel safe thing going on?

"You look like your deep in thought." Keith commented after glancing over to his comrade. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and what's it to you mullet head?" Lance sighed and kicked the rock again. Why was he always fighting with him? I mean, they could be friends couldn't they?

"I'm bored, i was just wondering if there was something entertaining in your head for once." Keith shrugs a glare on his face. Keith hated how Lance always made everything into an argument, it only made him rise to Lance's level. It's how Keith worked, and it always has been. He matches everyone's levels.

"Well… I mean, I guess it's kind of interesting." Lance shrugs as he talks softly. Keith looks over to him surprised, he didn't think Lance would be nice after that. "I was thinking, if money doesn't grow on trees, then why do banks have branches?" lance smirks. Keith chuckles and shakes his head.

"Lance you are something." he mutters and Lance feels his heart skip a beat. What just happened, was he blushing? Lance turned his head away and touched his check as if he could feel if it was red. Why did he have butterflies in his stomach now? He's gotten compliments before and this never happened, and Keith didn't even technically compliment him.

"A-and uh, why do you think they bother sterilizing needles before a death by lethal injection. I-It doesn't make much sense." Lance continues asking stupid questions to keep the conversation going.

"I'm not sure Lance. It's probably just protocol, I guess." Keith chuckled, the sound like music to Lance's ears making him smile and he thought of another meaningless question.

"If Tarzan lived for so long in the jungle without cutting his hair, why doesn't he have any body hair anywhere on his body?" Lance turns back to face forward. Keith thinks for a moment, actually intrigued by this one.

"Maybe he got set on fire, and it burned away, except for his head hair, I mean I did hear once that the fastest way to shave your entire body was to set yourself on fire." Keith says. Lance looks at him for a moment.

"What the Quiznack are you-" Lance got cut off by the snapping of a twig and it made his skin crawl. His shoulders tensed and he scanned the area. Keith pulled out his bayard and it extended into his sword.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Keith said as he stepped away from the wall.

"What?" Lance squeaked reaching out for Keith's arm but stopping himself, what was wrong with him. Keith looked back at him and smirked.

"You scared?" Keith asked lifting an eyebrow at him. Lance stiffened some more, no way in all of Altea was he going to let Keith know he was downright terrified.

"No." he said standing up straighter.

"Good, you'll have no problem staying here by yourself for a few seconds while I scout out the noise then." Keith says and turns to go, leaving Lance all by himself.

"Welp." Lance whispered to himself as he backed up to the wall. "I'm fine, i just have to wait for Keith and then everything will be A-Okay." he told himself as he wrapped his arms around his stomach to settle his nerves.

Lance looked around waiting for Keith, he heard footsteps and more snapping twigs, his heart rate picked up and he pressed further into the wall, whatever that was getting closer. And faster. Lance pulled out his bayard but dropped it. He froze in place as the noise seemed to be right next to him.

"Keith?" he squeaked out like a mouse. "Keith is that you?" he asked looking around, abandoning his bayard that was no more then five feet away, but too far to get by himself. Lance's heart stopped when he heard a growl come from right next to his ear. He turned his head to be face to face with a large midnight creature with large white teeth.

Lance fell back and scrambled away but the beast followed him, it opened its mouth and went for lance, he lifted his arms up to shield his face and closed his eyes anticipating death. But instead he heard a load 'Hyea!' and Lance opened his eyes just in time to see Keith put the blade right through the monsters skull pinning its mouth closed and on the ground, it's eyes rolled up into its head and it was dead.

"Lance!" Keith left his sword there and leaped down to his friend in blue. "Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" Keith put his hands on lance's shoulders and scanned his eyes over Lance's body. Damn was he fit.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, i'm ok, just a little shook i guess." Lance tried to stop the fear from creeping into his voice but failed. Keith looked at him with his face telling Lance he didn't believe him. Lance looked down at his shaking hands in his lap.

"Lance are you ok?" Keith said a little more forcefully. Lance let out a slow breath getting his breathing under control. Keith reached up pushing a piece of Lance's hair behind his ear.

"I am now." he looked up into Keith's eyes then realized what he had said. And his eyes widened. "I mean now that you killed it and stuff. I'm ok because it can't hurt me now. Thanks man." Lance tried to fix his mistake but Keith was smiling.

"I'm glad." Keith said before pulling Lance into a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you, i would have been lost, lance." Keith says softly into Lances Neck as he hugged him tighter. The feeling returned to Lance's face and stomach as well as a new one in his gut and groin. What was going on?

"Uh, thanks man." Lance said, he wasn't sure what to do with himself, obviously he was turned on by Keith, was he gay, no he still liked girls, so bi then? Lance closed his eyes and thought about it. Yeah that sounded right. "That means a lot to me." he says softly into Keith ear. Lance felt Keith shiver in his arms at the sensation of Lance's breath on his sensitive ear.

Keith pulled back to look Lance in the eyes. "Lance?" he whispered, lance nodded for him to continue. "Can I kiss you?" Lance's heart almost jumped out of his chest at the thought, he felt his face light up and he nodded trying to play cool but failing again.

"Y-yeah, if you want." Lance said a sloppy grin on his face. Keith smirked and put his hands under Lance's chin lifting it slightly and leaned down, letting his lips grazed Lance's ever so softly. And then added more pressure pressing a kiss onto Lance's mouth. Lance's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss moving his mouth to capture Keith's.


	2. sickos in the sickbay

"I'm not sick." Keith demanded even though he could barely get the words out with his stuffy nose. Allura scoffed as she continued to work and Corran struggled not to laugh. Shiro let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Keith you're sick whether you like it or not, not go to your room and take a nap." Shiro commanded. Keith rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a three year old Shiro, i don't need a nap." Keith said narrowly avoiding a yawn, but Shiro could tell.

"Well you grumpy and sick, and a nap is gonna help, so go to your room and rest i don't want to see you until your fully recovered." Shiro said.

"Well how are you gonna know that I'm fully recovered?" Keith waves his arms about showing how sick he really is when he stops because it took too much effort.

"Shiro." Allura interrupts. "We could put him in the sick bay, our healing pods may not know how to treat your so called cold, but the sick bay will let the castle study it and next time we can just stick him in a healing pod." Allura suggests and Shiro thinks about it.

"Corran, will you show this defiant three year old to the sick bay, and then lock him in there." Shiro turns to the other adult figure in the room. Corran salutes and marches towards Keith.

"Come on boy, it's this way, your not to the point where I'll have to carry you I hope." Keith gave Shiro a look like.

'_Your sending me with this guy?'_ and Shiro just nodded as Corran grabbed Keith's bar and tugged him out the door.

time Skippy ish type thing it wont let me put a line here tso i'm putting some filler crap, your welcome

"HUUUUUUUUNK." Lance whined entering the kitchen. Hunk looked over to see a drowsy Lance stumble into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around his body and head.

"Yeash Lance, you don't look so good." Hunk helped stabilize his friend and sat him down in a chair. "You think your sick?" Hunk asked putting the back of his hand to Lance's forehead. Lance nodded with a frown.

"I've got a cold, i thought i could just sleep it off ya' know? But it only got worse!" Lance slouched his shoulders even more as Pidge walked in.

"Quiznack lance, you look terrible." she said grabbing a bowl of food goo. Lance frowned even more.

"I've got a cold." he mumbles. Pidge nods and eats a spoon full of her food.

"You know, they've got a sick bay where you could go chill till it passes over." Pidge suggests with a shrug as lance struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Can't we just put him in a healing pod?" Hunk asks for him since lance is loosing state of consciousness. Pidge shakes her little head.

"Nope, they don't know how to treat it, but i hear Allura mention once that it can learn how just by having the illness in the sick bay, so not only would it be best for lance, but for since to." Pidge smiles. Hunk nods.

"Alright, where is this sick bay then." he asks standing and lifting Lance into his arms, blanket and all.

"Sick bay?" Shiro walks in. "is lance sick too?" he asks walking over to see Lance's state. Hunk and Pidge nods not bothering to speak wince it's quite obvious. Shiro sighs. "Well, Keith is sick and i just banished him to the Sick bay, i don't know if we should put them together. They'll just fight."

"I think Lance is to sick to do that." Pidge pokes Lance in the face and nothing happens. Shiro considers this.

"I guess, ask Corran, he'll bring you there." Shiro says, so hunk walks out the door and quickly finds Corran.

it again wont let me [ut a stupid line here so i'm letting you know this is where the time skip belongs but i'm really lazy so you'll have to deal with it

"What is he doing here?" Keith asks as Corran enters the room holding Lance in his arm. The room was much like an earth bed room, a large bed, comfy blankets and just an over all cozy feel. But only one bed.

"Well, you see, Lance seems to have the same ailments as you, so we thought it would do the computer better to have you both here." Corran says. "He's passed out any ways so what's the harm." Corran just turned and left before Keith could get out another word about it.

"It's just you and me i guess." Keith leaned back against the head of the bed and looked around. "Quiznack, it's just you and me, what am i gonna do?" Keith suddenly realized he was trapped in a confined space with the best looking human he had ever meet, and they were both sitting on the same bed. Keith sat there for a long time just watching Lance breath slowly, his chest moving up and down.

Keith smiled, he reached over and pushed a piece of hair out of his face and Lance mouth parted slightly as he breathed. Keith couldn't help but smile more at his precious face. Lance rolled over and hugged his pillow. Keith sat and watched, he knew he was supposed to sleep too, but he never did when he was sick, he was too stubborn. What if they needed Voltron.

Lance started mumbling into his pillow, most of it was in Spanish, Keith didn't understand any of it, but if he wasn't so sick, he would be really turned on by it. Lance's mumbling started becoming more audible though it was still in Spanish, all of the sudden a work came from his lips that Keith definitely recognized.

"_Keith_~" he moaned right after and Keith went beat red. His eyes widened as he watched Lance carefully, did lance even know he was in here to? Obviously not or else he would not have said that or made that noise. "Mmmhmmm." he smiled into the pillow and giggled. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Keith shivers at the thought of what Lance might be dreaming about. Soon his curiosity grew too strong and the cold was making it so he wasn't thinking straight, but really, when was Keith ever straight.

"Lance." Keith whipserd. "Lance wake up." Keith poked him in the shoulder and he hummed lightly. "Lance you idiot wake up." Keith said slightly louder and shook Lance's shoulder. Lance's eyes closed tighter before they fluttered open and he looked up at Keith groggily.

"Hi Keith." he hummed and closed his eyes again turning his head the other way. Then his eyes shot back open and he straight up. "KeItH! What are you doing here?" Lance squeaked scooting away from Keith on the big bed. Keith held out his hands, Lance had the wrong idea.

"Lance calm down, it's not what you think, were in the sick bay, the healing pods don't work on human colds." Keith explained quickly. Lance stopped scooting.

"Oh, so, your sick to?" Lance asked taking a deep breath feeling a bit better than he was earlier. Keith nodded.

"Only a little but Shiro said i had to be in here, the castle is using us as research so it can update the healing pods so next time someone has a cold they can just jump in a healing pod. It's for science." he says with another shrug.

"I'll accept that." lance nods. "So we just have to sit here till we're better?" lance looks around the room taking it in. "is anyone else sick?" Keith shook his head and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"So how are you feeling?" Keith finally broke it with his terrible conversation starters. Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like you really care." he sighed and looked away from Keith. Keith glared at him his mouth open in surprise.

"I do care. I care a lot more than you think." Keith said raising his voice, here goes again.

"Oh really, why? Why would you care about me? Hu? You never really cared about me, so why now is it just cause we're stuck here together, is the fever getting to your brain, you don't care alright?" Lance raised his voice to match Keith which only made Keith angrier.

"I care because your beautiful, why wouldn't i care? Your amazing in everything you do, your always so nice to everyone around you and you put others needs before your own! What isn't there to care about? I like you Lance." Keith shouts at him.

"Well it doesn't feel like it when your always trying to fight with me and be better all i want is to win for once get one thing for myself that i didn't have to give up, i wanted to be better than someone, i wanted to get something for me." Lance started to cry slightly. Keith felt something swell up in his chest.

"You can have everything Lance, I'll give you everything I have I'll let you win arguments if you want, I'll do everything i can to make you happy!" Keith put his hands on Lance's shoulders and a tear slipped down Lance's cheek.

"How- why would you want to do that?" Lance asks looking in Keith eyes, back and forth, why was Keith being like this, he was really sick.

"Lance… Lance i love you." Keith sputters out and clamps his mouth shut, lance looks at him, shocked his mouth hangs open, lance blinks a few times before he closes it and thinks.

"Oh god I'm a mass." Lance hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in his arms. "I can't believe this is happening while I'm such a mess and I'm sick and sweaty and gross, and ugly." Lance mumbled. Keith shook his head and he placed his hand on Lance's head.

"Lance, your perfect, don't talk about yourself like that. I'm sick to man, we're in the same boat ya' know." Keith played with Lance's hair. "Look at me Lance." his voice lowered into a whisper. Lance Lifted his head and rested his chin on his arms. "Lance, can i kiss you?"

"W-what?" Lance perked up a bit surprised by the question, it sent shivers over his body to hear Keith ask such a thing.

"Can i kiss you." Keith repeated his question scooting closer to him. Lance felt a shiver go down his spine at Keith cupped his jaw in his hand. Lance pressed his cheek into the warm touch.

"I… I don't… why?" Lance was still struggling to wrap his brain around the fact that Keith wanted him. Keith liked him and wanted to kiss him, this was crazy.

"Lance." Keith leaned in even more letting his breath brush over Lance;s face and mouth. "I want to kiss you, but i need your consent." Keith said in a low husky voice. Lance shivered once again and leaned closer to Keith letting his lips brush Keith's.

"Please." he whimpered suddenly aware of how much he wanted this. "Kiss me." Lance cooed as he ran a hand up Keith's arm and let his fingers run through Keith dark hair. Keith pressed his lips into Lances and let his other hand wrap around waist pulling lance into his lap.

Lance allowed himself to be laid down into the bed as Keith kissed him passionately, Pausing every now and then to breath since their noses were non functional. But the sickness soon took its toll on both of them and they fell asleep in each others arms, Keith the little spoon, hugging onto Lance like a body pillow.


	3. testy training

"I don't get why i have to train with Keith." Lance folded his arms over his chest and Shiro let out a sigh. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose with his Galra arm.

"Because Lance, you two need to learn how to get along, and you've been slacking off on your training, while Keith has been doing double, so your' gonna have to do double to catch up to the rest of us." Shiro explained in an extremely annoyed voice, mostly because he's already explained this multiple times to the boy. "Now he's waiting for you, so go." Shiro shoved him through a door and closed it behind him so Lance couldn't complain or ask more questions.

"Fine whatever, I'll go train with Keith no big deal." Lance growled. "It's not like I'm a fine fighter already, no i need to be more like Keith, Keith is this Keith is that, why cant you be more like him." Lance mutters to himself making his way to the training room. "I'm sick of it." Lance sighed shoving his hands in his pockets and slouching his shoulders.

Lance dragged his feet all the way their making it take as long as possible. And once he got their Keith was already in the middle of a simulation. So Lance leaned against the wall and watched as Keith tried to kill the thing. Keith threw punches and kicks like it was second nature to him and Lance couldn't understand why. Why did Keith have to be so much better than him?

"Oh I'll show him." Lance mutters as the simulation ended and Keith won. Keith went to grab a drink and sprayed some water on his face before using his own shirt to wipe hi face off exposing his stomach that rippled with abs. Lance put a hand on his own stomach and frowned. He flexed and smiled a little bit. He had some abs too.

"Lance." Keith said and Lance looked up dropping his hand to his side. "You ok?" Keith asked referring to the hand on stomach thing. Lance felt his face heat up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. You ready to train?" he asked walking over to him. Keith smiled at him.

"That's the attitude," he said. "You might want to change into some better clothes to train in." Keith looked him up and down, and Lance felt his face heat up a bit more.

"Right, hold on, I keep some in the locker room." Lance said and went to go change. When Lance comes back out he's in some navy shorts and a white tank-top. Keith had on some similar shorts but his were longer and went down to his knees while Lance's were more of booty shorts. And Keith had on his normal black V-neck T-shirt.

"Perfect." Keith said, having to stop himself from doing a once over. "Now we can start." Keith approached him. "You wanna throw the first blow or should I?" Keith smirked holding up his fists. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at Keith. Keith shrugged then threw a punch at Lance's head and Lance ducked. "DUDE! Be careful, aren't we gonna use the simulator?"

"Less talking more fighting." Keith tried a roundhouse kick, amazing Lance with his flexibility, but Lance jumped back out of the way.

"You want me to fight you?" Lance asked again to make sure.

"Either that or i beat you up." Keith says. "I mean it's not like your gonna win either way so." Keith shrugs before pulling another punch. Lance spins out of the way this time and pushes his elbow down on Keith's bicep making him stumble away.

"What did you say?" lance smirks at Keith as he regains his balance. Keith cracked his neck and put his fists back up.

"That all you got pretty boy?" Keith smirked back not retracting the statement implied by Lance. "Are you gonna hurt me or what?" Keith teased. Lance gritted his teeth and flew at Keith. They went back and forth throwing punches and kicks, both landing a few, but mostly dodging and blocking.

But then Lance did something Keith didn't expect. Lance grabbed Keith's forearm and swung him around making him land flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him then landing right on his chest punching the last of his oxygen out of his lungs. Keith huffed for air and lance let up a bit to let him breath.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Lance's face and Keith suddenly felt himself getting hard, Lance was sitting on his chest his knees on either side of his head, lance had his arms crossed over his chest and he smirked down at Keith mischievously.

"I won mullet head." Lance grinned and Keith started to blush, not knowing what to do, he wanted to make some witty come back or just flat out ask him to slam him into a bed till it broke but nothing came out of his mouth. Lance frowned. "Dude, are you ok?" Lance asked moving so instead his knees were on either side of Keith's hips and his hands were next to Keith's head making it easier for Lance to look at Keith face. "Did I break you man?" Lance smirks, but still worried.

Keith made up his mind and pushed his face up into Lance's and kissed him hard, eyes closed and lips capturing Lance's. Keith put his arms around Lance's neck to hold himself up and he felt lance's bend his elbows in surprise almost falling onto him but catching himself.

Lance's eyes were wide open in surprise what was he supposed to do? Lance looked around the room, Keith still kissing him, to make sure it was empty except for them, and began kissing Keith back. Keith almost let out a sigh of relief that Lance started kissing him back he was worried he made a huge mistake.


	4. Fem Lance

Lance was proud to be the only girl on her team, it made her feel powerful in some way, she was a pilot and it made her feel like the leader. Her good friends Hunk and Pidge were her teammates, and she cared about them, and they cared about her, they made a great team.

Even when Shiro feel from the sky, Keith tried to sabotage Lance's rescue, they went to Keith's shack in the desert and lance finally got to meet his hero, Shiro, then found a gigantic blue robot lion they thought was Voltron, turns out Lance got to fly it, and it could fly, they went to space, saved earth from an alien war ship, meet some more aliens learned about Voltron, how it's actually made of five gigantic robotic lions and that they all need to pilot them.

They still made a great team. Lance made fast friends with Allura, the princes of Altea, and became fast enemies with Keith, Keith was always trying to one up her, and she hated it, he wasn't better then her and everyone knew it. But even after Keith tried to let it go, Lance wouldn't.

Finally the time came to go save the universe and Lance found out the castle they were in, was actually a ship, but not only that.

"Alright everyone, man up." Shiro commanded, lance enjoyed that fact that Shiro treated them all the same, even though Lance and Allura were girls, but then Pidge piped up.

"Actually!" he shouted. "I have something to say." everyone turned to him to listed. He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. "I can't man up… well i mean i can, it's a metaphor, but the point is, I'm… I'm not a man… I'm a girl."

"I knew for a while now." Allura nodded and Hunk shrugged.

"I've always known." he smiles.

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious." Keith rolls his eyes.

"I knew all along." Shiro nods.

"Wait… we were supposed to think you were a boy?" Corran asks. But Lance had her jaw on the floor. She had no idea.

The group laughed about for a while and then went off to get ready, but Lance was still in shock.

"Wait! Pidge is a girl and the castle is a ship?" Lance yells and chases after the others."why didn't you tell me? We could have has spa nights at the Garrison, we could have had way more fun, i mean, why did you even keep it a secret?" Lance asks

"Lance, it's complicated." Shiro said.

"I was going undercover to save my brother and father, they were on the kerberos mission with Shiro, that's how he knew." Pidge tries to explain.

"Ok, but how did everyone else know, and not me? Did you tell them?" Lance asks tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Lance, I didn't tell anyone, Keith knew because he's known Shiro almost his whole life, it makes sense, Hunk knew because i wasn't that discrete when it was just us at the Garrison, and Allura knew because her mice told her, Corran is Corran, you're just dense." Pidge sighs.

"I'm offended." Lance mimics fainting and Hunk catches her. "How dare you! I thought we were friends!"

"Lance, stop being a drama queen," Keith remarks with a glare.

"Well how about yous stop being an Emo King! Hu?" Lance retorts.

"Oh nice one Lance." Hunk chuckles.

"Aw, how cute you two are the king and queen." Pidge rolls her eyes and keeps walking. Lance scrunches up her face in disgust.

"Gross, no way, have you seen his mullet?" Lance mimes gaging.

"No better than the mop you call hair Rapunzel." Keith smirks walking past Lance and pulling a piece of her long brown hair "it covers your face, try pulling it back."

"Says Mr. bangs in face! Like i'm gonna take hair advice from you, you have a Quiznacking Mullet!" Lance waves her hands around at Keith's head.


	5. Nightmares

In the atlas the paladins all had their rooms in the same hall, after being in space together for such a long time they felt so close it almost literally hurt to be apart from the rest. Well at least for a few of them. Pidge started getting nervous tics and anxiety when she didn't have at least one member of Voltron around. But strangely enough, Lance and Keith had rooms right across the hall from each other.

The past few nights Lance had been having bad dreams, he went to Shiro the first night and he helped, but the second night, Lance felt bad about bothering him again so instead he went to Hunk… but then it happened again, he didn't want to bother them again so he went to Allura, then Pidge, the Corran, and then…. He ran out of options. If he had another nightmare tonight, he just might go to Keith, he was that desperate for comfort.

All the paladins said goodnight in the hall as they went to their rooms and closed the doors. Lance went through his skin care routine while he listened to music like he always did then read some of his favorite book washed off the face cream and went to bed. It was only like three hours later that Lance started to toss and turn in his sleep.

This bad dream compared to all the rest was really bad. All of Voltron was captured, and Lotor was back, he had them all chained up and in a line, and Lotor began to take them one by one into a room and torture them, they could all hear their cries for help as they skin was cut open and secrets spilled from their lips in hopes to be kept alive. But nothing worked.

The worst part was that Lotor kept saying Lance could make it all end, if only he did one thing. But he never told Lance what that thing was. Everyone begged Lance to do it but he didn't know what to do, so he watched helplessly as his friends were tortured on by one then tossed to the ground so close to death the line was hard to make out.

Lance begged and begged for them to tell him what to do but it seemed no one could hear him. He stood up and realized he wasn't chained. He was dressed in nice clothes and sat in a nice chair, he was Lotors prince or something, that disgusted Lance, but he still couldn't seem to speak a word or make Lotor stop.

Lance marched right up to Lotor and looked him in the eyes right as he was about to take his last friend… Keith. Lance looked long and hard into Lotors eyes trying to figure out what to do, but soon Lotor just pushed him aside and went for Keith any way, as soon as Keith let out a cry of pain, Lance shot up in bad.

He panted and tried to catch his breath but he couldn't, he was sweating like crazy and his heart was racing so fast he had no idea what to make of it. He looked around to see he was safe in his room. Keith was in the room across from him… or was he? Lance lifted the blankets off of himself and he stood up. He slipped his arms into his silky robe and tied it closed before he opened his door. He closed it softly behind him and tiptoed across the hall to Keiths door.

Lance tapped on it lightly. "Keith." he whispered. "Keith buddy, it's just lance." Lance said a bit louder, but still quietly. "Keith please open your door." Lance said, this time sounding desperate and sad. Lance was frightened for his friends well being and didn't know if he was ok. "I don't wanna break it down." he tried joking. "Keith." he said louder and harsher.

"What?" the door swung open to show Keith standing there, in only his boxers, his hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes half lidded, he had one arm propped up on the door frame as he looked at Lance. Lance felt slightly embarrassed all the sudden and held his hands in front of him nervously and bowed his head.

"Sorry to disturb you but, i uh… you see i had…. I had a bad dream.." Lance muttered like a child. Keith looked him up and down to see if he was serious. He folded his arms over his chest.

"And why are you coming to me?" Keith asked lifting an eyebrow as he woke up more fully. Lance glanced up at him and he blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well, i went to Shiro already, and Hunk, and Pidge, and Allura, and Corran, and Veronica, and Matt, and like a lot of people… and i don't wanna bother them more, so i'm coming to you cause your the last person i have left." Lance said quickly.

"That it?" Keith asked. "Cause i feel like there's something else too." Keith added dipping his head down slightly trying to look into Lance's eyes.

"Well… also, your the one who died this time and i guess, i kind of freaked out and needed to know you were alive." Lance muttered and Keith smiled slightly.

"Come on. Come sit with me." Keith pulled lance in slightly and closed the door. They went and sat on Keith's bed. Lance crossed his legs underneath him and looked at his hands in his lap. "You wanna talk about it?" Keith asks looking over to Lance. Lance shakes his head. "Not even a little?" he shook his head again. "Look lance, it'll help just say something ok?" Keith got impatient.

"You even get angry at me when your trying to comfort me." Lance chuckled. Keith let out a slow sigh.

"You're not talking to me." Keith explained. "I want you to talk to me, i can't help you unless you talk to me."

"what if I don't want to talk? Hu? Ever think of that? What if i just want you to…" lance paused realizing what he was about to say.

"want me to what?" Keith asked. Lance blushed some more and bit his lip as he lowered his head some more. "what do you want from me?" Keith said, his voice dropped an octave… did he do that on purpose? Lance looked up, Keith was leaning in close to him, a light shade of red across his face.

"uh, I uh… I want…Er, I uh need…." lance Stammered and stumbled over his words as Keith leaned in further, lance leaned away slightly, but Keith followed, crawling on top of him.


End file.
